Group A beta-hemolytic streptococci traditionally have been identified by susceptibility to bacitracin and confirmed by latex or coagglutination methods. The results of bacitracin are only presumptive since false-positive reactions do occur. Latex and coagglutination procedures are more definitive but require 1 hour or more extraction before testing. Strep-A-fluor and Strep-A-chek are new rapid systems based on the hydrolysis of L-pyrolidonyl-Beta-naphthylamine (PYR) by a specific aminopeptidase found in Group A streptococci. The Strep-A-fluor system is a 15-minute test using a flurogenic PYR while the Strep-A-chek system is a 10-minute test using a chromogenic PYR. We evaluated these 2 systems in a laboratory setting and found Strep-A-fluor was more sensitive and technically easier than Strep-A-chek.